Ash and Serena's Daughter an Amourshipping fanfic
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: Ash and Serena are married and Serena is nine-months pregnant. What will happen when their child is ready to come out? Sheesh, I suck at summary's. One-shot!


**A/N: This is just a short little Ash and Serena fanfic. Fav. If you love this couple to!**

Ash and Serena's Daughter an Amourshipping Fanfic

It was a beautiful day outside in the lovely Kalos region. Fletchling were chirping, Emolgo were flying from tree to tree, and Rapidash and Ponyta were both grazing in nearby fields. It was just a little past dawn when Serena Ketchum woke up. The young, twenty-four year-old woman awoke to the sound of someone dropping something.

Serena sleepily sat up in the queen sized bed and rubbed her blue eyes. Glancing at the clock, she saw it read 9:37. No doubt that the person who had made the noise was her husband, Ash Ketchum.

Deciding that it was about time to get up, she stretched before getting out of the cozy bed. Asleep at the foot of her bed was her loyal Houndoom. The fire and dark type raised its head at its trainer's presence. "Morning, Houndoom."

Serena opened the window in her and Ash's room to let a fresh breeze hit her. The soft wind made her honey colored hair twirl around her even though it was messy.

She left the window open and walked by the closet to get her slippers and robe. On her way out the room, she passed by her reflection.

Serena was wearing lounge pants with Pokeballs on them and one of Ash's shirts. Her honey colored hair was in a ponytail, and her eyes had dark circles around them.

But, what really stood out was her belly. Nine-months pregnant with Ash's child; the second best thing that has ever happened to Serena. The first was reuniting with Ash after they had first met when they were seven.

Serena happily made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw Ash cleaning something up off the floor.

"Morning, Ash."

Ash jumped, clearly startled by Serena. "Arceus, Serena, you scared me." Serena giggled as Ash stood up. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Ash asked, walking over to her to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"I needed to wake up anyway," Serena said. Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He put one hand on her belly and one around Serena's shoulder. "Just the three of us and our Pokemon now, huh?"

Serena nestled deeper into Ash's warm body. "Forever and always."

Ash kissed her on the head before breaking away. "I was gonna go visit Clemont today. Did you want to come?"

"Sure. Just let me go upstairs… to get… dressed."

Ash hesitated. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Serena put a hand to her head before nodding. "Y-yeah. I'm just a little dizzy." Ash put an arm around her. "Are you sure?" Serena drew in a breath and nodded. "Yeah. I'm just going to get a drink of water."

Ash nodded slowly before walking out of the kitchen and dashing upstairs for a moment. Serena noticed that he'd grabbed his car keys even though Clemont's place was a block away.

Walking over to get a glass, she felt her child kick. "Up early this morning, huh?" She asked, pouring the water. As she took a sip, the baby kicked. Hard. "Ow!" Serena yelped. That was when it kicked so hard, Serena dropped her cup.

"ASH!" She screamed. Ash quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "What is it?!"

"The baby's coming!" She cried out. Ash's eye started to twitch and he quickly swooped up Serena and dashed out the door; Pikachu and Delphox following in pursuit.

Ash put Serena in the passenger seat then ran over to the driver's seat. He quickly started the car and sped off onto the roads of Lumiose City.

"Step on the damn thing, will ya?" Serena hissed through gritted teeth.

Ash winced but did as he was told. Serena screamed out in pain. "D-don't worry, Serena. I'll get you to the hospital soon!"

To his surprise, Serena grabbed his shirt and yanked it slightly. "Just shut the hell up and drive this damn piece of shit!"

"Ok," Ash squeaked out, suddenly scared of his wife. Thankfully, no cops stopped him so he was able to make it to the hospital quickly. He rushed over and swooped Serena out of the seat and dashed inside.

He ran over to the lady at the desk. Clearly, he didn't need to tell her what was going on because the lady instantly called for nurses and a wheelchair.

A minute later, Serena was lying in a hospital bed with Ash holding her hand. More like getting the life squeezed out of his hand instead. "Ok, Serena," One of the nurses said. "You're going to be fine. I can tell you're a strong woman. When I tell you to push, push, okay?"

Serena screamed and squeezed Ash's hand tighter. Ash had felt pain but man could this girl hurt his hand.

"Very good, Serena. Ok, here we go. One, two, three; push!" The nurse ordered.

Serena cried out as she pushed. Pain was going through her as she pushed with all her might until finally the pain was gone, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of a newborn crying.

"Congratulations!" The nurse exclaimed happily. "You've given birth to a girl!"

Sweat was coming from Serena but she didn't care. She now had a daughter with Ash. "A girl!" Ash exclaimed.

The nurse handed the baby to Serena and Ash, and the two held her in their arms. "She's so tiny," Ash murmured.

"That's how they all are," Serena teased. They both stared back down at their daughter, pointing out her features. "She has black hair like you," Serena said.

"Yeah, but look at her eyes; beautiful, electric blue like yours." Serena and Ash stared at each other and shared a loving kiss. Then came the fateful question. "What should we name her?" Ash asked.

Serena thought. "Something original; nothing crazy."

They both thought for a moment until Ash said, "How about Blair?" Serena stroked her hand against her daughter's soft cheek. "Blair Esme Ketchum; it fits."

Ash kissed Serena's temple. "You did a wonderful job," He murmured, kissing her again. "She's your daughter, too."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "But you did most of the work. Including squeezing the living Arceus right out of my hand." Serena giggled and kissed Ash's cheek, tears now streaming down her face. "Sorry."

The happy couple- both now crying- happily stared down at their daughter. She would become a great Pokemon trainer; they both just knew it.

"Blair, it's time for lunch!" Serena called from the back porch. Blair was now six years old, and was growing up fast. It was a nice fall day; Blair was out playing while Ash was raking up some leaves.

Blair turned around from where she was crouched next to the shed. "Mom, Dad, come here!" She called, excitement brimming in her blue eyes.

Ash turned his head to look at Serena before they both walked over to their daughter. "What did you find, Blair?" Ash asked, crouching next to Blair.

"An Eevee!"

Ash and Serena gasped when they saw the brown Pokemon resting in Blair's lap, staring up at her with round, brown eyes.

"Where did you find it?" Serena asked curiously. "Stuck under the shed," Blair replied. "Now it won't get out of my lap. But I don't mind; it's sooo cute!"

Eevee barked and nuzzled Blair's hand. The young girl giggled and stroked the Eevee. Ash and Serena exchanged a glance before the both nodded. "Blair, how would you like to keep that Eevee as your own until you can start on your own journey?" Serena asked.

Blair gasped. "Do you mean it?"

Ash nodded. "As long as you take good care of it and as long as Eevee would like to stay with you."

Blair looked back down. "How would you like to stay with me and become my Pokemon?" She asked. Eevee nodded and nuzzled Blair again. "GREAT!" Blair jumped up with Eevee in her arms and started running around the yard.

Her parents looked at her with love in their eyes. "I'm glad she has her own Pokemon now," Serena said quietly. "Eevee can protect her from things back here when one of us may have our backs turned."

Ash nodded. "Yeah. I'm just glad she's so happy." On that note, Pikachu and Delphox dashed by their trainers and over to the new member of the family. They started talking in Pokemon language, but Ash and Serena could tell they were getting along.

"Blair," Serena started. "Why don't you go in and wash your hands. Then we'll eat lunch."

Blair smiled at her mother then put Eevee on her shoulder. "Look, I'm like Dad!" She posed with one arm outstretched. "I'm gonna be the greatest Pokemon Master this world as ever seen!"

After that she dashed in the house, Pikachu and Delphox following her. Ash sweat dropped. "I didn't sound like that, did I?"

Serena laughed. "Of course you did! But it was cute and funny, and look, you've become a Pokemon Master, too."

Ash smiled at her. "I couldn't have done it without you." Serena smiled at him just as he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around several times. Serena laughed until Ash stopped, staring deeply into her electric blue eyes.

"I love you, Serena."

"I love you, too, Ash."

They kissed each other on the lips. Their beautiful moment was ruined; however, when Blair opened the back door and yelped.

"Ew! Mom and Dad are doing the kissing thing again!" Ash and Serena broke away and laughed. The three walked in to eat some lunch.

Ash already had a plan for tonight; ask Bonnie to take Blair to that ice cream shop that they both loved while he and Serena stayed right here, to make sweet love. He smiled at Blair and Serena from where he sat. The two girls he loved the most were here and happy.

'_I love them more than anything.'_

**A/N: Like it said, nothing big. I don't know how giving birth goes because, well, I'm not old enough to have a child yet and I've never seen anyone give birth. Tell me how that part went! R/R!**


End file.
